The Mutou Sorting
by MakaioRed
Summary: An eleven year old Yugi attends Hogwarts for the first time and has to be sorted into a school house. And it goes quite 'well' for him, considering.


Every wizard needs to start somewhere. And most wizards get their start at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, one of the most prestigious schools of magic on the entire planet.

The school year was in its infancy, and platform nine and three quarters was brimming with parents saying their goodbyes to their sons and daughters. The Hogwarts Express stood waiting for its carriages to fill, and the conductor was shouting, "All aboard."

There were students of every age, but none of which Yugi Mutou could see of his own. He said his goodbyes to his grandfather and boarded the Hogwarts Express, his hand dragging his trunk along. He'd only discovered he was a wizard when he received his Hogwarts acceptance letter a few months ago during his eleventh birthday. Now he'd been quite excited to be a wizard, but also nervous because he was supposedly the first in his family to become one. He found a cabin which suited him well and he slipped inside.

It held an air about it which screamed vacancy, but Yugi hoped that someone would come in, because he did not fancy a long train ride alone. His hope was not misplaced; a young brown-haired boy walked in, with a rather large trunk tugged with his hand. They were of the same age, though Yugi was a bit shorter and smaller in frame.

"Hello," the boy said politely, "I'm James Sirius Potter."

Potter. Yugi had heard that name when shopping for books. The Potters were a very famous wizarding family.

"Hello, I'm Yugi Mutou," he replied.

And so the two soon-to-be wizards, now introduced, conversed with each other. Time seemed to slip away; half the length of their journey passed them by, while they immersed themselves in conversations about Bettie Bott's All Flavour Beans, Top Broom, their families and then eventually their impending sorting at Hogwarts. By that time they were already best of friends, even though only knowing each other for a few hours.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" asked Yugi.

"I don't know. My whole family was in Gryffindor, but my brother's second name is Severus, and Severus Snape was a Slytherin, so I don't know. You?"

Yugi's mind had him blurting out, "I don't know, but I hope it's the same house as you."

"Me too," James replied.

Their train ride eventually ended. The two young lads had changed into their school robes and, immersing themselves into the outward flood of students, they hobbled out of the train.

"Firs' years this way!" a voice shouted. Yugi directed his eyes at the embodiment of the voice and noted his incredibly large frame. The man, 'Hagrid' according to James, was a good friend to Harry Potter. Hagrid winked in Yugi's direction, though Yugi ignored it thinking it was directed at James.

Everything after that became a blur to Yugi. The river crossing and the boat landing didn't make much indentation in Yugi's mind.

The first years entered the hall for sorting. The great hall was a marvellous wonder to behold, with candles hovering high above everyone's heads, transparent ghosts floating about, a ceiling bewitched to resemble the sky (much like the screen saver on Yugi's computer) and four long tables in the centre with magnificently styled chairs (with returning students sitting on them). The headmistress, Professor McGonagall welcomed the first years and the returning students, made a few announcements and then let Professor Longbottom begin the sorting ceremony.

Neville unveiled the sorting hat, placing it on a stool, which burst into song:

"The time for change is now,

One which will bring laughs abound,

Together we will never fall,

New orientation will come to call."

After a round of applause from the students, Professor Longbottom began calling a list of first years to be sorted. He called the students by their first names. Various familiar names were called, such as "Charlie Bone" and "Frodo Baggins". Eventually James was called up and declared to be a "Gryffindor."

Near the end of the ceremony Yugi was called. He walked down the great hall with ten thousand eyes seemingly upon him. He perched himself on the stool, and the hat was placed upon his head. Then the hat began its evaluation.

"Hmmm, you'll do anything to win, perhaps you should join Slytherin," the hat rasped.

"Not Slyth-, not Slytherin," said Yugi, scared that he won't be in the same house as James.

"Not Slytherin, eh?" the hat said. "Why is that? Oh is it The Village People? Why on earth would you be listening to them?"

Yugi's cheeks burned as he looked up at a few laughing students. "My gram-pa-pa-paa listens to them," he said.

The hat then said, in a subtlety accusing tone, "I see, but, that's only part of it isn't it? You want to 'be with' Potter? Don't you?"

The eyes of each professor behind Yugi widened. Suddenly they were rather keen to hear the rest of this sorting.

"NO! NOT LIKE THAT!" Yugi shouted; his face and ears gleaming with redness. The student body all fixed their eyes on the hat and Yugi, just as keen as the professors to hear more.

The hat twitched his mouth in thought and then finally he said, "Hmm, so you say. I've decided. Perhaps you ought to be…"

Yugi held his breath, and so too did some of the first years from before.

"UKE!" the hat shouted.

The student assembly erupted in laughter. Most of the laughter was emitted from the older students and several ghosts too. The hall literally grew in width, expanding on both sides at the walls. A great space next to the Hufflepuff table lay open, but was filled with the arrival of a new table. A new flag appeared above the teachers, next to the other house flags. It was pink and had a picture of a donkey on it. Yugi was quite flummoxed, not understanding what the word 'uke' meant or what the donkey symbolised, but he stepped down from the stool and walked to the new table to sit down there anyway.

The school laughed even more, as if he was accepting his position in society as a 'uke'.

As he walked, he heard a young girl ask, "Why is there is picture of an ass on the flag?" while pointing her finger at the donkey. A boy whispered in her ear and then she started laughing.

Yugi sat down at the Uke House table, quite alone. He looked up at the professors, and saw Hagrid grinning evilly and holding up a note which read, "Meet me at my place at the edge of the forbidden forest for some hot coffee."

Suddenly realised what being a uke meant, and his now uncomfortable mind held the explosive thought of fresh hot coffee with excessive cream being poured into his buttocks. And somehow in his heart he knew he'd not fight his fate; he'd just submit to it. Yugi wouldn't be the last to join The Uke House.


End file.
